A Shared Room
by AsYouSleep
Summary: Spiderwick fiction light and fluffy film based Jared/Simon. One of the few on the internet, Three short snapshots drawn together by location. Rated T for safety. Please RR


A Shared Room

_Ok, if they are out of character I apologize. These are film based at the moment, no yelling at me the books are in the mail! I saw a slash opportunity in Freddie Highmore's characters from the beginning of the film. Unfortunately I came home to find none. I was a bit freaked to find out the boys are only nine years old in the book. Even though this is pure marshmallow fluff I considered them at least 12-13ish (teens) while writing this. Oh yeah, I own nothing… but Freddie H can call me when he hits 18. :P_

The Grace family had just moved into a new residence. Though the house was quite large the Grace twins shared one small bedroom. Jared the rebel and Simon the pacifist, somehow it was perfect.

**First Date**

Simon Grace had a date. He stumbled around the bedroom rummaging for his zoology book as Jared looked on in amusement.

"I can't believe you, got a girlfriend before me" Jared teased.

Simon didn't give him the pleasure of looking up.

Jared pushed a little harder "Are you two gonna make out?" he asked making kissy faces.

Simon groaned "Shut up Jared! you know we are just studying".

Jared smiled darkly; he loved getting Simon worked up.

Simon finally spotted the book hidden under his brother's bed. Jared's eyes sparkled with mischievousness as he viewed his twin crawling under the bed for the text. Book in hand Simon gave Jared a warning glare and headed for the door.

"Yeah, well have fun with your girrrrlfriend" Jared said with a bit too much sarcasm.

Simon kept walking.

"Wait" Jared called softly, dropping his guard briefly. He took three steps towards his brother and placed an unsteady hand on his shoulder.

Simon turned with a snap, eyes fierce as he began to speak "Wha…" His words were cut off by Jared's lips against his own.

The kiss was over almost as quickly as it had been initiated but in that matter of seconds Simon's eyes closed and his heart had stopped cold. He forgot how to breathe and the only thing he could think or feel was **Jared **then the overwhelming warmth, the beautiful electric… too short.

Jared took a step back and searched his brother's face still holding tightly to his shoulder.

Simon's eyes fluttered open and he stumbled backwards causing Jared's hand to fall. Simon's cheeks burned red as he met Jared's gaze with wide eyes.

Jared smiled to himself, a triumphant smile.

"I just wanted your first kiss to be with someone who loves you". The words lingered in the air.

Simon left for his study date without a word. His book clutched to his chest still dazed and speechless, a secret smile decorated his lips all the way there.

**Thunderstorms**

The twins shared a very tiny room; it scarcely fit the child-size beds that the boys were inches from outgrowing. Whenever it stormed outside the house became animated, the wood creaked and moaned. Shadows on the walls danced and trees by the windows gestured wildly. Branches collided with the uncovered glass threatening to smash through.

On one such night Simon Grace woke up with a terrible fright. He reached beneath the bed for his flashlight and shown it in his brothers face.

"Jared" he managed in a shrill whisper "Jared wakeup, I'm scared". Jared was too tough to admit it but he was frightened as well.

On this night they decided to push the beds together and away from the windows. Simon snuggled up to his pillow next to his brother and whispered "Thank you". Jared shot back smartly "No problem, scardy pants" secretly content to have the company and warmth of another body against his.

Slumber came swiftly.

The morning light shown though the bare window pane and filled the room. It exposed two brothers, long thin limbs twisted together entangled. Bodies pressed together hard, spooning. Simon's face resting gently against his brother's neck, his arms wrapped unyieldingly against Jared's torso refusing to let go. Every breath Simon exhaled gave Jared goose bumps, he grabbed his brothers hands and pulled him a little closer.

**Nightmares**

Jared had frequent nightmares. Even months after the events and creatures brought on by The Field guide had faded. They always involved Simon; sometimes he would see his brother getting attacked by the Ogres, dark red blood pouring from deep gashes in his leg. The crimson filling Jared's mind like a pool until he was forced out of slumber gasping for breath sure he was choking.

Worse yet he could not shake the image of Simon trapped in that cage. The image assaulted his mind even in daylight hours. Simon terrified, hugging knees to chest, face soaked and stained with tears, trembling and moaning with fear, Left to the mercy of those **monsters**. It was an image that broke Jared in a way nothing else could. An evil he couldn't escape. What if he hadn't rescued him? He would cease to exist without Simon.

Jared shot up with a start, drenched in cold sweat.

"Simon!" he began to call before catching himself and inhaling sharply. He looked over at his brother, safe and sound asleep in his bed then exhaled.

Jared crept out of bed and over to his brother, he stood there observing Simon's peaceful breathing, the soft rise and fall of his chest. Once satisfied Jared did not walk away but leaned closer. He bent over the bed and ran his hand through Simon's hair then pushed it aside and firmly kissed his forehead.

Once _Jared_ was still Simon turned and peered at him through the darkness. Simon had been awake the entire time; he touched his forehead gently with his finger tips then rested them at his mouth. _One day_ he imagined a slight smile parting his lips as he stared at his twin in the moonlight.

_One day_.

I haven't written in a while, what do you think?


End file.
